I Surrender To You
by Druiza
Summary: Lelouch has lost all will to live anymore and trys to commit suicide, but C.C finds him. After episode 25 in R2. Yaoi, you can vote on the pairing.
1. The Will to Die

MA3864: Sorry it's short but its 4:30 in the morning! ^_^; Anyway this is my first attempt at an anime fanfiction. Please Review or flame it you hate it as long as the comment number goes up.

MA3864: So Ihope you enjoy, and if you and any suggestions, comments, or ideas. Please tell me. I know i suck at grammar and spelling. So i need a beta. hehe

Disclamer: I don't own Code Geass or 'I Surrender' By Celine Dion

**Warning: Angst, Suicide, and Yaoi in this chapter.**

The Will To Die

Lelouch stared down at the needle, the bottle of Morphine, and Suzaku's knife on the Schneizel's bed.

Lelouch has been held their after Suzaku attempted to kill him during 'Zero's Requiem'. He was healed and a patch was put over one eye. After fully healed Lelouch was released and brought to this room to await the punishment.

Slowly filling the needle with the clear liquid of the Morphine. Holding out the pale, fragile arm of his, Lelouch put the tip to the clearly visible blue vain. Pushing down on the needle until he could feel it beak into the vain, and pushed down on the plunger until the needle was empty. Now, Lelouch waited until the Morphine took affect.

Gradually the Morphine kicked in and he began to lose a feeling. Silent tears trailed down his pale face from his lifeless amethyst eyes. Lelouch could not handle the pain of losing Suzaku, his first and only love, Rolo, and Shirley. The betrayal of his mother, Nunnally, the Black Knights, his family, and friends. More tears slipped down his face the memories surfaced and the bottled upped emotions let lose.

With a quivering hand, Lelouch picked up the knife. Bring it to his delicate arm; he slid it lengthwise down his arm. Pushing deep enough so he hit a least four veins, and at most one important one.

Blood quickly welled up, and rolled down his arm and onto the white sheets staining them red. Feeling light headed despite the Morphine. Falling face forward on to the bloody sheets, Lelouch turned his head to the side facing the door.

Although Lelouch couldn't feel it, because of he major blood loss and drugged induced state, the bed sunk next to his waist. C.C. watched miserably as life slipped from the boy. Bringing her hand up and ran it through his raven colored hair.

"Lelouche… you have so much more to live for. Remember our contract? Your love for the 'eleven'? Bring about a more peaceful world?" C.C muttered to the dyeing boy. "I can't let you die just yet."

_There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
_


	2. Black Hero

MA 3864: Hello, I got another chapter! ^.^ i'll try to get another one soon, but my friend Rose came from Arizona to visit so...

MA 3864: Anyway she helped me with this one, as did PirateCaptainBo and Lifewielder.

_**PirateCaptainBo: **__Thank you for suggestion and review!!_

_**Lifewielder: **__Also thank you for your suggestion and review!! _

MA 3864: Here is a virtual cookie for both of you!! (:.:) (.:.) looks weird i know

**Disclaimer: **don't own Hero by SuperChik or Leouch just this idea of killing his self.

**warning: self-harm, attempt at suicide, and sad thoughts. =C**

MA 3864: Well on to the story review are nice~ Also thanks to all those alerted/review this story!! ^__^ Also those who have read it already my computer forgot apart.

* * *

Black Hero

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life..._

Lelouch lays in the hospital bed unconscious and IV tube running through his left arm along with blood tube. The doctor and nurse checking everything to see it was working and to help the prince stay alive. Schneizel, Kanon, and C.C were standing out of the way watching Lelouche' peaceful face.

Another doctor came up to them, "Everything is o.k. for now. It's a damn miracle he's even alive. He just needs to refill all that blood he lost, and lost of rest. He also shouldn't move his arm because the stitches might tear and he'll have to restart the healing process," He explained.

Schneizel crossed his arms and asked, "Is that it?"

The doctor nodded. "Fine then leave," He was pissed.

They all scurried to leave the pissed emperor. Walking up to, Lelouche and seeing him laying there with tubes running through him, and stitches running up his arm he couldn't stay angry. "Lelouch…, why? Why did your try to kill your self?" he murmured.

Turned and left with Kanon behind him throwing a sorrow look at Lelouch. The door quietly slipped shut, and C.C moved over to Lelouch's bedside. Gripping the small railing in one hand, and stroking Lelouch's cheek.

"I told you, you couldn't die. Not until you fulfill our contract," She told the sleeping boy, her golden honey eye shown with worry, "and even after that I'll give you my code so you'll never leave."

She felt after C.C was done, unknowing to her Lelouch heard everything she said.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

Waking up a few hours later, Lelouch sat on the bed thinking about what C.C said. His head was in a fog from the pain numbing drugs.

'Why? Why would she kill her self for me?' he wondered. 'I'm not worth it.'

Looking Down at his stitched arm, he thought dejectedly, 'They should have let me die. They would have gotten rid of Zero and the unwanted prince.'

Lelouche smiled hollowly and ripped out the IV tube, and picked up the flower vase with pink lilacs, and smashed the vase on the rail. Taking a long and sharp piece, he carved the words 'Black Hero' into his stomach. Watching a blood poured out the carved letters.

He smiled again this time a true smile, as he felt himself slip in to unconsciousness for the second time in two days.

"I will be the black hero for killing Zero," he whispered brokenly.

_  
No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...  
_

Rolo sits in the hospital room after hearing about Lelouch, his nii-san was hurting and he couldn't do anything, and what's worse he inflected this pain on him self. He sat fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair waiting for the doctors to come out of the waiting room.

Lelouch nii-san was in ER again after they heard a crash and his heart monitor go dead. The stitches were all right, but he carved into him self in his stomach and they were trying patch that up.

Rolo wondered what his Lulu nii-san was thinking. 'Was he not good enough for him?' He could not live with put his Nii-san. He was the only family Rolo ever had, and no matter what happens to or how he is treated, Rolo will never leave Lelouch's side.

'If Lulu nii-san doesn't want to live then I will follow his lead. I promised that I will never leave you Nii-san…' Rolo thought determinedly.

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because its his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life__  
_


	3. Tell Me, Help Me, Hold Me

MA 3864: Yay chapter 3!! This one is longer! If you want them longer or shorter just tell me!

MA 3864: If you have any suggestions, Comments, or Reviews they would be helpful and welcome.

MA 3864: Also, I have a few ideas who should Lelouch be with, one Rolo (yes I knew he died, but magical monkeys saved him), two Kanon, three Gino, or Four Lloyd. Any others just tell me!

MA 3864: It will be explained later how Rolo survived, and if you don't like the songs lyrics I', sorry they help the plot, Blame my friend Rose (she hates Suzaku).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass I would be to last to run it. I don't own the song 'Hold' by SuperChic[k]

**Warning: Depression, and Suzaku being an ass, also C.C being motherly. **

MA 3864: Thanks Lumikoukiko I love your review and it helped me hurry and write this chapter *hugges and hand tissue* Don't cry it'll make me cry.

* * *

Tell Me, Help Me, Hold Me

After two days of waiting for Lelouch to recover enough for him to be able to talk with out being in pain from his stomach. Rolo finally entered into Lelouch's hospital room with C.C behind him. Lelouch was sitting up slightly, his stitched arm lying still beside him, and his other arm draped across his stomach. Lelouch's stale blue hospital shirt was unbuttoned, and he had white gauze wrapped around his stomach.

Lelouch had a black look as he stared at the white wall. He looked broken and frail just lying there. Rolo gently approached him, placing his hand atop of him arm. Either Lelouch was to lost to notice or just wanted to ignore was unsure.

"Lulu nii-san," Rolo whispered, "Are you ok?"

Lelouch finally turned his head and looked at Rolo. His amethyst eyes held sadness and sorrow, and they both could easily see this.

His smiled at Rolo, and Lelouch's smile was small and broken. "Hello…. Rolo," He whispered, "I am… fine."

Rolo stared at his brother sadly, it was clear that Lelouche was anything but fine physical and emotional. C.C. came closer as well; she stood by Rolo next to Lelouch's head.

"Why?" was what C.C asked quietly, "Why do you try to kill your self?"

Unknowing to Lelouch he had tears in his eye slowly falling down his pale cheeks. "I'm not wanted. I am just in the way….. No one needs me anymore."

Watching Lelouch break down made Rolo cry as well, and he threw his self at Lelouch not aware of the recent wound. Rolo was sobbing in to his Lulu nii-san's bare chest. "You aren't in the way! You are not unwanted! I need you! C.C needs you! Please don't leave me…," Rolo words muffled slightly by Lelouch's chest.

Rolo's sobs broke Lelouch out of his haze, and he looked down at the sobbing Rolo. The suddenly more tears fell until Lelouch was crying also. Wrapping his arms around Rolo's small frame and burying his face into Rolo's honey brown hair as cried. C.C. ran her hand through Lelouch's raven colored haired try to comfort him as best as she could.

"Please tell me…it's going to be ok," Lelouch whispered through his tears, "Please help me…"

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this _

When Schneizel walked back in with, Kanon, Gino and Suzaku, all four saw a surprising sight. Lelouch laying down asleep with him arms wrapped around Rolo, and Rolo was lying between Lelouch's legs also asleep and he was curled against Lelouch's stomach. C.C left right before they got there. What was also surprising is how Rolo got in there it was a private Britannia hospital.

"Who is that boy?" Schneizel questioned.

Suzaku is the one who spoke up, "That is Rolo, he has no last name. He was given the Geass by V2. He posed as Lelouch's younger brother when his memory was rewritten," he continued, "He supposedly died when he tried to rescue Lelouch when Lelouch was taken to Kaminejima Island."

Schneizel didn't say anything else; instead, he stared at the two. Moving closer he shook Lelouch awake and in the process waking Rolo.

"Wha?" Lelouch mumbled sleepily.

"What is it Lulu nii-san?" Rolo also muttered sleepily.

"So you attempted to kill your self again." Schneizel stated rather than asked.

"He did what?!" Suzaku and Gino yelled in surprise.

Lelouch sat up more despite the pain in his stomach. He looked at Schneizel frightened and the turned his gaze to Suzaku and Gino forgetting Kanon. Rolo glared at Schneizel for scaring his nii-san and waking them up.

Instead of Lelouch answering Rolo did. "What is it to you? You never cared before so why now?" Rolo spat angrily at him.

Looking from Lelouch to Rolo, he held a composed gaze. "You must be the fake brother," he stated, "We could have you arrested for trespassing and treason."

"No! Leave him alone! Rolo has been more of a family than you ever have been," Lelouch shouted.

Suzaku had a surprise look, he has never seen Lelouch get this angry and over someone as well not even when it was about Nunnally. Gino looked surprised as well, he had not known him long but he knew it took a lot to get him this up-set.

"Oh? Well then," Schneizel replied, "Gino. Grab the boy."

Gino hesitated for a moment before he somewhat gently picked up Rolo off Lelouch. He held him still as he tried to break free.

"No!" Cried Lelouch.

"Sir, we have a meeting with the UFN and the Black Knights," Kanon spoke for the first time being there.

"Ah we'll have to cut this meeting short little brother," He told Lelouch and turned and walked out, "Come as well Gino let's leave Suzaku with sometime with Lelouch."

Schneizel left with Kanon at his heels and Gino not so far after with a struggling Rolo.

_  
'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me  
_

Suzaku marched up to Lelouch who was crying once again. He brought his hand up and slapped him a cross the face forcing his head to turn.

"How dare you cry! You don't deserve it! After all that you have done, now you show remorse?! After what you have done to Euphe? Lied to me during 'Zero's Requiem'. And what about Rolo You said he died!!" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch who was crying even harder, "You're nothing but a liar and deceitful."

Lelouch did not say anything; he just held his abused cheek. Tears streaming down his pale face and his amethyst eyes shown hurt, sorrow, and anger. Suzaku pulled a silver ring with oval shaped amethyst in the middle, and threw it at Lelouch. He also pulled another silver ring but this time it had a square emerald in the middle, and threw it at Lelouch as well.

"You remember our engagement, or was that another lie?" He spat maliciously at the sobbing boy, "It's over now. Who would to marry a pathetic, lying thing as you? You don't even deserve to be called a human."

Slapping Lelouch once more to make his point and the Suzaku left with the door slamming behind him. Lelouch filched when the door slammed. Pulling his knees up to his chest in spite of the pain in his stomach, and wrapped his skinny arms around them and laying his head atop his knees. The engagement rings forgotten about.

"I thought you said 'you'll never leave me'," He whispered sadly, "Someone let me know I'm not alone."

_  
Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this  
_

Lelouch cried him self to sleep that night for what would not be the last time he did. C.C snuck back in and just held Lelouch like a mother would her child.

"It's alright. Everything will be ok," She murmured soothingly to him, "You'll find someone who will hold your hand though everything."

_  
'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

When Lelouch awoke the next morning, he was covered with cheese-kun blanket, it was obvious C.C's, and he was lying down not in a sitting position. He smiled half-heartedly at the though of his only motherly figure.

"I need a hand told," He said quietly, "To stop from falling over the edge."

_  
'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_


	4. MA 3864 Note

Sorry this is not chapter 4. I am working on my computer in my new apartment. I am using the apartment's club house computer. I will try to get it in as soon as possible.

Anyway, to **EmInArEvOl, **No Lelouch has not gone through enough….yet. I'm going to put him through just a little more.

And to **Lifewielder, **I know SuzaLulu I overdone as well as GinoLulu or RoloLulu. That's why we have Kanon. I will try to think of ways for them to get together. As well I Will have an OC, my friends Rose is now going to be Highland Dino. I'm keeping it yaoi.

There is going to be some OCs. Thanks for being patient, and Reviewing/Favoring/Altering

I love you guys!!

Anyone going to Saboten-Con 09' I'm going as young Walter with Alucard, Shrodinger, Sir Integra.


	5. Regret and a Black Heart

MA 3864: I soooooo sorry this is late. You have permission to kill, hurt, or wound me in an orderly fashion.

Ma 3864: I am working on the next 2 or 3 chapters right now. School is about to start soon, and i shall start writing it if i get an idea in class and then i'll type it when i get home.

MA 3864: I had a writters block for awhile but now i want to thank a few people.

MA 3864: **to ....**

BlackAngelBlood

The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly

EmInArEvOl

PirateCaptainBo

for the **_Story Alert_**

**_to..._**

Animeluver4evertimes2

SpiritWriterXXX

for the **_Favorite Authors_**

**_to..._**

5P4R75N-8541

autofall99

CandyBar

for the **_Favorite Stories_**

**_to..._**

Lumikoukiko

EmInArEvOl

Lifewielder tentacle

for the **_review/comment_**

**Warning: Yaoi and sad thoughts...**

MA 3864: comments/ suggestions are welcome as well as reviews. and now on to the story! also don't own 'Regret' by 'Mai Hoshimura'; and this is the English version of the D. Gray-man opening.

MA 3864: **_flashback _**and for those who don't know ,Sakura means cherry blossom.

* * *

Regret and a Black Heart

It was evening time and no one had come to visit or to see if he was still here. Lelouch just sat staring out the window. The window was cracked open when a gust of autumn air blew in making Lelouch shiver, and pull the Cheese-kun blanket tighter around himself.

Lelouch watched as the sakura petals slowly flutter and drift to the ground as the cool autumn air blew them. This reminded Lelouch when he and Suzaku spent the spring just laying in each other's arms, and when Suzaku purposed.

_**The warm spring air gently swayed the sakura petals in the tree above the. It was Lelouch laying in Suzaku's lap as Suzaku leaned against the tree. Suzaku ran his hand through Lelouch's soft raven locks. **_

_**Lelouch was drifting in and out content in where he was about to nap when suddenly Suzaku shifted to where he was standing and Lelouch glaring up at him.**_

_**"And pray tell why did you move?" Lelouch asked.**_

_**Suzaku chuckled and responded, "Because…," he said as he got on one knee and pulled out dark purple velvet box.**_

_**Lelouch was surprised when Suzaku got on his knees, and then he understood why when he pulled out the box. Although he didn't say anything his eye held shock. Suzaku opened the velvet box which held a silver ring with a newly cut oval amethyst, showing Lelouch the ring. **_

_**Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves started," Will you, Lelouch Lamprouge, marry me, and make the happiest 'Eleven' and Knightmare pilot?" **_

_**Suzaku's eyes shown hope and fear from might being rejected or accepted.**_

_**Lelouch just stared as if it was a daydream or mirage. Finally realizing it wasn't Lelouch finally smiled.**_

_**"You idiot you finally asked. Of course I will," and to prove it Lelouch pulled Suzaku down a kissed him.**_

_**Suzaku grinned as he pulled back and slipped on the ring on Lelouch's ring finger and kissed him harder this time.**_

_The scenery outside the window changes  
Even the season leaves me behind  
Being closer than anyone, why didn't I realize  
That seed of worries at that time?  
_

Lelouch was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He should have known the whole time Suzaku only used him. How could he not? He was around when he was watching him or need something from him.

Suzaku called him the monster? Never did Lelouch use him or Nunnally, not once. Yet…he couldn't help but feel the pain of not telling his first love 'don't leave me'. He knew it was already too late, Suzaku was gone. He didn't need Lelouch for anything anymore, hell he probably is already dating some else by now.

And at that thought, Lelouch couldn't help but feel like Suzaku didn't deserve to be happy after they way he makes him feel, but…at the same he hated himself for these thoughts. Maybe the mask of 'Zero' took deeper roots and more a part of Lelouch than he thought.

_Before I'm unable to see your figure  
I couldn't say just that, just that one phrase of "don't go" _

I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy  
I can't help but to hate this twisted heart

Fiddling with the rings that Suzaku oh kindly threw at him. He was once again lost in thought, this time in the thoughts of his birthday…the same day that bastard purposed.

_**After they finished kissing or more like making out. They returned to laying down against the sakura tree. Suzaku had his arms around Lelouch's slender waist, and Lelouch was resting his head against Suzaku's muscular shoulder. Lelouch felt safe, happy, and protected in his arms. **_

_**Lelouch could recall when he need strength Suzaku was there holding him up. When he need comfort Suzaku held him. When he need a friend He was there. **_

Lelouch never realized that he relied on Suzaku more that he thought. Suzaku held Lelouch up and when he was gone Lelouch came falling back to earth, and this time he fell and shattered.

_  
The initial ring I received on my birthday  
Remembering only makes me painful but  
What I finally realized is that I relied  
On you more than I thought  
_

Lelouch remembered the words he whispered as Suzaku left. "_**I thought you said 'you'll never leave me',"**_. In reality it was goodbye, a genital one from Lelouch and a harsh one from Suzaku.

All thoughts happy and romantic moments spent together disappeared in all but two minutes. Lelouch still clung on to the tiny sliver of hope that Suzaku would regret what he had done. And Lelouch hated this heart that held these hurtful and ugly thoughts.

_  
As if to even destroy the times spent together  
The words that came out contrary to my heart was a good-bye in vain _

I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come  
I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday

Lelouch wished he could say he was fine, ok, but as long as Suzaku was happy whilst he hurt he could never say that. Still loathing his twisted tainted heart of his, he still hoped Suzaku would regret hi actions and come back to him.

"You've should have looked how deep my river ran for you…because if you did then you'd know that it's too big to cross…and if you try you'd end up drowning and ending up in hell…where you first belong," whispered.

Lelouch fell asleep that night to his unhappy thought and soon, dreams that came from within deep of his heart.

_  
I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy  
I can't help but to hate this twisted heart  
I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come  
I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday_


	6. Returning Home Again

MA 3864: Well here is the next chapter. I need ideas I'm running low on them, whether it be about the story or song suggestion, or anything else.

MA 3864: Anywho, like I've said before school starts next Monday? Tuesday? One of those two. I really want to continue this and end it. Alison always say I don't finish my stories and it true, so with the help of you people I shall finished this!

MA 3864: The next chapter or so will probably be about Lelouch and Suzaku before and now. Also Kanon shall popup some time in there, and should Schneizel be nice or mean? Should anyone from Ashford appear? Should said person or persons be nice or mean?

Ma 3864: Well that's it, I don't own 'Heart Burst Into Fire' by 'Bullet For My Valentine. Also if you're wondering Lelouch still does have the eye patch (chapter one.)

**Warning: Sadness, Jackass Lelouch, my OC, and me messing with the past wee bit, or a lot depends also my view on how Lelouch found his mother.**

MA 3864:, Baka- idiot, Koishii-beloved,

* * *

Returning Home again

Lelouch awoke the next morning to Kanon gently shaking him. Groaning as he sat up, Lelouch rub his bleary eyes.

"What's it this time?" He mumbled to the unknown person.

"You are going to be returning back Pendragon City were you held until you a fully healed," Kanon answered.

He now stared at Kanon with wide surprised eyes. "Wha-what did you say?"

"You are returning to Pendragon City where the knights of the round will be watching over you."

Lelouch sighed, "I guess I have no choice?"

"No" Kanon replied, "not unless you wish to be on the run again?"

Shaking his head in a 'no' was Lelouch's answer.

"Then I shall leave you for moment so you may dress and then we shall leave," Kanon told Lelouch pointing to the bedside table before he left.

Watching him, Kanon, he remembered what his name was, leave. He stood slowly as not to aggravate his wounds, looking to where Kanon pointed. Lelouch saw black pants, a dark purple elbow sleeved shirt, and a pair black socks and matching shoes.

Pulling on the clothes, Lelouch walked to the bathroom a combed through his hair with his fingers. Walking back into the room he took a good look around it a noticed the two engagement rings. He smiled morbidly at the memories that they held. Picking them he put them in his pocket and left.

Kanon just glanced at him and said, "This way," and walked to the nearest elevator with Lelouch following him.

_I'm coming home  
I've been gone for far too long  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Have I fucked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
Too much time without you spent  
_

Lelouch was on the plane back to where everything first started. Where his hatred began and why he ended up where he is now. He wondered if anyone remembered him, and he also wondered if things would end well.

Lelouch could vaguely remember Highland, his personal knight, when he was still considered a prince. He could also remember what happen that day when his mother died.

_**It was a little time before lunch and there were hardly any clouds in the sky, and it was bright and sunny. Lelouch was in his room sitting on a boys who was a few years old, and he was sitting large plush chair.**_

_**Lelouch was reading and the boy was just hold him and playing with the raven locks.**_

_**"Highland," Lelouch spoke with underlining of curiosity.**_

_**"Yes, what is it Koishii?" **_

_**"What's sex?" Lelouch asked with those oh so wide innocent amethyst eyes of his.**_

_**Highland, Carver to anyone but Lelouch, choked and blushed and almost pushing Lelouch off of him. "Were did you here of that?! And why are you asking?!?!"**_

_**Lelouch said plainly, "Clovis…"**_

_**Highland muttered to himself, "Should've known," while thinking, 'If I could I would kill that baka.'**_

_**"So what is it?" Lelouch asked again.**_

_**"Umm…I'm not sure, why don't you go ask Schneizel?" He suggested.**_

_**"Ok!" Lelouch said happily as he ran off to find Schneizel.**_

_  
It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my heart's burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire  
_

They were landing when Lelouch saw who was there escort him to the palace safely. It was Rakshata?!?, Suzaku and that weird guy, Lloyd, and a woman, Céciel I think it was?

He knew that I was going to be hell on the way there because of Suzaku. Lelouch stepped carefully of the private plane to avoid injuring himself again or reopening another injury. Kanon was right behind him.

The minute Suzaku saw Lelouch he dropped the smile he had and glared at him. Lelouch was too tired to deal with so he ignored him. Lloyd got this curious look and excited grin on his face when he saw Lelouch, and Rakshata looked mildly surprised as well. Céciel had a mix between a glare and pity.

Kanon walked ahead of him to talk to Suzaku. "You are to watch him until it is the next knight's turn is that understood?"

Glaring harder at Lelouch he sit out a reply, "Why do I have to?"

Replying calmly "Schneizel's order."

"Fine."

Kanon turned to Lelouch and spoke, "I shall see you at a later time." And with that headed off somewhere.

Suzaku turned and walked back to the limo that awaited them without even talking. As they got in Lloyd couldn't hold in the many questions that he held.

"What was it like being 'Zero'? How did you pilot the Shinkirō? What's the is the Geass really? Are they all the same? What happened to you? How did you survive?" Lloyd asked rapidly.

"Lloyd! Don't you any manner at all?" Céciel asked appalled.

"No," he replied merrily

Rakshata ignored him but focused on Lelouch. "I don't really care about all the other question, but…I am curious on how you survived a stab through the heart."

Everyone had their eyes on Lelouch to see if he would answer. Well, Suzaku more like glared.

"Being 'Zero' was…different… Through difficult coordinations of typed and rapid orders because I am not very active… Geass is a contract to fulfill a wish by the one who gave you the Geass, and no every Geass differs from person to person…I umm…C.C made me live," Lelouch explained elusively and quietly to them.

Realizing that was all they're going to get they dropped it and it was quite the rest of the way there.

_  
You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days without you spent_

Arriving at the palace, Suzaku escorted Lelouch to the throne room where Schneizel was sitting, more like a meeting, with Odysseus, Guinevere, Cornelia, Carine, Ohgi, Tohdoh, Kaguya, Villetta, Xingke, Lihua, and the knights of the round.

All the talking stopped when the grand doors opened. All eyes were wide as they saw who exactly came in. Some had fear and some had surprise when they Lelouch formerly known as 'Zero'.

"What in 9 layers of Hell is he doing here and alive!?!" Cornelia shouted.

Standing calmly, Schneizel gestured for Lelouch to come closer. "Ah, little brother, you've made it."

Now they were staring at Schneizel as if he was still under the Geass. Suzaku roughly pushed Lelouch forward making him stubble and fall. Landing on his injured arm Lelouch cried out in pain startling almost everyone.

"That was not necessary Kururugi," Schneizel said sharply.

Suzaku had this fake apologetic look on his face before he turned and left to find Lloyd.

* * *

MA 3864:and I shall ended it her think of it as a very high hill-hanger. I shall right the other half at a later time.

MA 3864:on different note, the same friend who hated Suzaku now adores him she is like bipolar.

MA 3864: if anyone wants to know what highland looks like just ask me and I shall tell you or PM me and I shall give you a link to what Highland looks like! XD I haz suger!!!


	7. Sorry from MYA

MYA: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! *bows* the internet was down and I was looking for the note book that held my stories! But they should be up soon I promise!

Oh! I have a new obsession! Lm.C, they're a band! Its j-pop and they are awesome!!! I'm evening writing a fanfiction about them!

Well anywho im going to update soon! Sorry again!


End file.
